User blog:MongooseLover/Will Chomper change his mind about the Gang or will it be the other way around?
Most of the Chomper Goes Bad theories come from the perspective that Chomper will, as he gets older, succumb to his Sharptooth nature and either be expelled from the Great Valley or killed by the Gang. However, what if it's not Chomper who ends up turning on thier friends? I mean, for instance, as an optimistic kid, Littlefoot may be willing to befriend Chomper and be friendly. However, as Littlefoot gets older, he may come to hate Chomper, particularly if Chomper comes to resemble the original Sharptooth in appearance. I mean, Littlefoot lost his mother to Chomper's species. What if Littlefoot one day decides that Chomper needs to go just because of what he is? Also, the Great Valley is a safe place from Sharpteeth. Even if Chomper would never go bad on his own and would keep his word not to harm the residents, it's posslbe that as he gets older, they may decide he's too much of a threat just because of what he is, try to harm him, forcing him to defend himself, and perhaps severing his friendship with Leaf Eaters in the process? Also, it may just be, as is sadly in our world now, that siince, say, 99.9% of all Sharpteeth do end up killing Leaf Eaters for a living and somehow Chomper is not among that 99.9%. However, the Leaf Eaters may just end up generalizing about him because of what he is, and thus they may expel him anyway. Heck, even Littlefoot and the others may fall to the anti-Sharptooth bias and demand him leaving. Ruby too perhaps may turn on hm. With no freinds left, Chomper may then become a regular Sharptooth, feeling no more ties to his past and feeling free to hunt herbivores now. Of course, this may not happen, or, if it does to some degree, it may blow over and Chomper may stay nice forever. That is my hope. My personal ideal situation would be where Chomper and the others end up having to weather both scenarios, where Chomper does have an intenal conflict to want to harm them that he had to fight off and Littlefoot and the others have to somehow stop anti-Sharptooth bias that is set against Chomper and their freindship would come dangerously close to collapsing, but it would ultimately survive and become stronger than ever. That would be an interesting scenario. While the friendshp lasting scenario seems hard to pull off, it's not impossible. The scenarios of conflict coming from both the Sharptooth side and the Leaf Eater side (vs. one or the other) seems quiet likely and would make sense. If I could pull off such a move where that would happen and they'd sitll end up being friends, without it seeming utterly ridiculous, then I think I could create a LBT story that would give the original Land Before Time a run for its money. Personally, I hope they keep Chomper's fate deliberately ambigious until they are ready to end the franchise. I hope Jourey of the Braee doesn't decide to try and resolve it (even if JTB was the last one they intend to make, I think that's still a poor move as the Gang are all still kids and I wanted the issue resolved in adulthood. Heck, I want the franchise to last to when they are in adulthood.) Category:Blog posts